


Midnight Moonlight

by LittleMissOddball, LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha!Shinwon, M/M, Omega!Kino, Stripper!Kino, Worker!Shinwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: Down the flight of stairs, the dark and dingy Moonlight bar, Shinwon, an alpha finds his fated Omega.





	1. Prologue to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fanfic and this time, it's a Kino x Shinwon from Pentagon. I absolutely love this group especially this ship. There's just something about them that gives me the tingles :3 Usually Omegaverses can be a little angsty but I'm gonna go easy on it this time since KiWon is originally a goofy ship. So some fluff might make its way (also if you've read my Minkwang fic you probably know I don't want anymore pain.) 
> 
> So anyway! Enjoy!   
> Lovelots  
> -LittleMissOddball

It’s three blocks away from the local shrine. Past a series of roadway bridges that illuminate the heavily crowded nighttime road. Past an alleyway marked by the local convenience store, in the hunt for hidden gems, a city lit by lanterns the color of dragons depicted in the stories of our ancestors, the loud boom of EDM music from the passing buildings. The occasional drunkard clumsily stumbles over the narrow path, red and bloated, in disheveled work clothes with arms draped over two scantily clad males and screaming profanities. A hidden city within a city, a suffocating layer of pheromones filled its streets in every corner. A silent mix of pain and pleasure spread and in a basement in the darker portion of the city, beneath cemented stairs.

A single neon sign lit up above the dilapidated wooden door, flickering in green, orange, and purple.

_Moonlight_

Inside, subdued music and muffled sounds from the rooms. Ice clinked in glasses as they melted in the hot liquid that sent the normal man reeling on the edge of cloud 9. Destiny brings a man to places like this, whether by the design of a greater being or of his own volition. A spur of the moment brought me to him. He was the first thing I saw amidst the clamor of darkness surrounding us, dancing atop that stage, his eyes in fixed in a dreamy gaze. He wore next to nearly nothing, revealing the smooth pale white skin, that glistened with beads of sweat. I sit enamored by his presence, a sudden burst of fire ran through my body, as if screaming, howling for a single touch. It echoed in my mind over and over again:

_He’s mine_

He moved towards our table and perched on my lap, arms hanging by my shoulder, he leaned in closer and huskily whispered in my ears as he rolled his body onto mine, my hands finding its way around his thin waist. A loud gnashing in my insides as the raw scent of sex engulfed me, pulling me closer, deeper. It chained me, possessed me, like a beast, he subdued me. It was searching, yearning for something to satisfy its carnal desire, almost speaking to me.

_I want you, my mate. My Alpha_

 

I took the fall and never looked back.


	2. Triangulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First set of character intros! and for all those unfamiliar with the way the Omegaverse works, here it is. If you still have questions about it, let me know in the comments and if you have anything to correct then I'd be glad to hear it. Critiques are most absolutely welcome. Sorry this took a while. I had to conceptualize the entire thing. I kinda want this to be really good. So let me know what you think!

_The year is 30XX. Due to the drastic change in climate resulting in extreme weather conditions and global natural catastrophe, human evolution had taken a turn to adapt and survive to the extremities. As the state of the world stabilized, a new era of human kind rose and dominated, eventually piercing through the very fabric of human society and has continued to exist in order to maintain the delicate order within mankind._

_Social status invoked a new kind of classification, unfortunately emphasizing and solidifying the already ever present structural violence amongst classes. Gender, wealth, opportunities, status had become defined by three specific labels the indicated your significance among the people: The Alpha, Beta, Omega._

_The Alpha held the power and influence. They are considered the elite backbone of society. From politicians to businessmen, the influential and the grand, the luxurious and the rich. They basked in the glory as they stand above the rest on a throne reaping the advantages of the systemic ladder._

_The Beta, the middlemen of the ladder, the average working man. Neither rich nor poor, neither the best nor worst, the shadows that walk amidst daylight._

_And then, those who stood at the bottom, destined to remain submissive to the Alpha who would one day own them. They are slaves to the system brought about by the cruel nature of human evolution, the Omega._

_With these three basic levels of human classification, humanity thrived and eventually rose from the desperate situation of hunger, grief, and horrors of simply being alive. Society flourished, the economy improved, and it seemed like despite the past, everything had turned out for the better._

The echo of the chime rang clear, cutting off my discussion. I checked my watch and it read 11:30, just in time for lunch. There was an uproar hustling in the oval lecture room that housed at least 30 students quickly stuffing their things back in their bags and students striding quickly out the hallway on their way to catch a quick snack before their next lecture. I quickly announced further instructions regarding the assignment given to them to be passed next week and then dismissed them. I arranged my things then walked out the lecture room and was greeted by another professor from the Department of Humanities, Prof. Yang Hongseok.

“Prof. Go, good to see you.” he flung an arm around my shoulder and walked by my side, our heights matching.

“Please, Shinwon is fine.” I replied lazily.

“Alright Shinwon, call me Hongseok then. You teach History, correct? How goes your first batch of students?”

“They could be worse. It’s only the first day so they’re quite observing my methods. Three days of lectures give or take before someone starts getting on my nerves.”

Hongseok whistled jokingly. “Yikes, Yanan wasn’t kidding. You really have a sharp tongue, don’t you?”

“We went to the same university, became interns of the same professor for our respective thesis and was part of the same circle of friends. Now we lecture in the very university we graduated from. It’s no wonder he knows me more than anyone. “ Hongseok shrugged and did not say another word until we passed another hallway and entered into another one lined with rooms with doors swung open devoid of students or professor. At the end of the hall, we entered the second to the last door to our left. A sign in gold-plated letters shone as the rays of the high afternoon sun shed its light was written: _College of Humanities and Social Sciences_.

We pushed the towering brown mahogany door to a scene of more or less professors, instructors in their mid-twenties typing away at their laptops, scanning pages of books, engrossed in their work. One professor, Prof. Lee Hwitaek from the Literature Department greeted us as we stepped in.

“Welcome back, Shinwon. Busy first day?” he asked, smiling.

“Not as busy as I thought. You on the other hand, Prof…” I eyed the slightly taller male beside him, his Omega, the nine-month pregnant Professor from the Anthropology Department, Prof Kim Hyojong with his round stomach already showing signs of a kicking child swimming in his bosom I’m sure you must be very busy with preparations. “…seem to have a lot on your hands. It’s gonna be a busy month for both of you.” I said, returning the smile.

Prof. Lee and and Kim let out a small laugh and slightly glanced at each other with love in their eyes hands on Prof. Kim’s stomach, before the blonde sleepy-eyed Omega replied,

“Indeed. With university just recently starting, our upcoming joint Master’s thesis deadline, we don’t know where to begin.”

We might leave for a while in the middle of the semester to take care of things.” Prof. Lee followed.

“If that happens, we’ll hold the fort for you.” Hongseok spoke cheerfully from his desk seat. “The birth of a new family member is truly one of the best things to ever happen to a newly wed couple after all.”

As soon as he spoke those words, a loud thud from the restroom door echoed from the other side of the room where a short male stood.

“It is a wonderful thing, Hongseok.” The room fell silent as the lecturer from the Literature Department, Prof. Jo Jinho stepped into the room and strode silently to his desk, quickly grabbing his things. “Quite a shame you couldn’t experience the same things even after 3 years of marriage, huh?” He replied with a shaking voice as he walked out the door. 

Hongseok jumped from his seat, hot on Prof. Jo's heels. “Jo Jinho, come back here, I swear to god that was not what I meant!”

He slammed the door behind him but you can still clearly hear their loud voices in argument. Meanwhile, inside we were silent. Prof. Lee placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

“Welcome to the University, I guess. Hyojong, have you packed up? You’ll be late for the checkup.”

“Y-yes...I’m ready so let’s go.” Prof. Kim shouldered his bag and walked to Prof. Lee’s side. “Shinwon, be a dear and hold the fort for a while until our student assistant arrives. He’ll be around at four after he finished up with his classes to help you with desk work. If you need anything don’t hesitate to hit us up with an email. You have Hui’s address, right?”

“Yeah, I have it. You two take care now.”

“Thanks. We’ll see you tomorrow.” I bid them farewell and then the door closed behind them.

And with that I was left alone in the department room. I sat down on my desk and opened my laptop but felt it too bothersome to deal with paperwork so I decided to go a for a smoke. Luckily the department had a balcony where you could take a whiff of the sweet euphoric smoke, perfect after a long day’s work. I lit the cigarette butt, inhaled the poison cloud and basked in its momentary pleasure.

“The Alpha and Omega, huh.” Smoke spread out from my lips as I recall the fateful day of my DNA test.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was free period and I sat staring outside toward the baseball team practicing in the field when a presence sat down beside me, his demeanor obviously ecstatic. “Dude today’s the day!, I’ve seriously been waiting for this since the day I found out about this whole triangle scheme thing.”_

_Triangle what?”_

_Yeah, don’t you know about it? The three genders, the Alpha, Beta, and Omega?”_

_Can’t say I have.”_

_"You seriously need a life, Shinwon. Listen, if you’re an alpha you literally get everything you desire, money, fame, fortune. Not to mention the hot omegas who will be on their knees begging for you.”_

_“Why would anyone want that?”_

_“You have no choice. An alpha-born has been pre-destined for one Omega. They say you’ll know he’s the one you’ve been destined for when you have this seething, almost carnivorous urge to own him completely, mark them, as they say.”_

_“_ _And how do you do that?”_

_"Sex.”_

_I nearly gagged out the chewed-up burger in my mouth when he spoke the fateful three letter word. I coughed. “What the fuck, man. I almost spat out my fucking burger.”_

_“I’m serious! The Omega’s marking point is the nape. The Alpha must literally bite the Omega’s nape during sex. That serves as a mark that the Omega has been taken by his respective Alpha. In other words, his pheromones will work only for the Alpha who has marked him and will eventually bear the child of the Alpha.”_

_"And if the Omega hasn’t been marked?”_

_“Every month, the Omega will release a sweet scent which will attract every single Alpha he comes into contact with until he comes across his destined Alpha. It’s called their Heat. Alphas have it too, but it’s called the Rut.”_

_“Sounds tough.”_

_“It’s why they’re tagged as the sluts of society, as if their only job is to be the Alpha’s plaything. Can’t blame them though, imagine walking in the streets with that alluring scent that’s bound to attract attention. I know they can’t help it, but maybe if they just, yknow, stayed at home, they wouldn’t be such a problem.”_

_“Hmmm.”_

That afternoon, I came home, with a piece of paper in my hand, in bold letters right next to my name, was the word ALPHA. My parents were overjoyed, they called up every single one of our family members to spread the good news. The next day, it seemed the world had changed. I was separated from the rest of class to a different room filled with students tagged as Alpha. The friend I had talked to just yesterday was nowhere to be found. It was during lunch break when I found him exiting the room where the Omegas were sectioned. Around us, students glared at the group of students who had ranked the lowest of the low based on the unchangeable codes written in their blood. We shared a quick glance before he scrambled away. In another building, the Beta students chatted away as if nothing had ever happened. The school’s reason for separating the genders was apparently because of the possibility of the Omegas causing trouble due to their Heat. Of course, none of that preventive measure ever worked. One by one, students filed leave of absences due to an impulsive group of Alphas who had come across a heated Omega and had unknowingly marked them out of sheer excitement.

In my last year of senior high, a total of 70 out of the 200 omega students remained, the Alphas and Betas however, remained complete until the end. Among the 130 omega students, was the very same friend that introduced to me the Triangle scheme. I never heard from him again, until one day his face had appeared on the news, beside it was his body twisted and broken, surrounded by police tape. The story went that he had fallen into depression after he had been taken advantage of by a group of Alphas from our high school. His family threw him out for being tainted and dirty; for being an Omega. With nowhere else to go and a growing fetus in his womb, he leapt from the bridge along the highway, ending his life. A funeral was held but no one came. Even his grave is unmarked. He simply vanished, as if he never existed. Society continued.

Meanwhile, I, and many other Alphas, on the other hand continued to excel in my studies, eventually getting into my university of choice, teaching the subject I excelled the best at. It was among the perks of being an Alpha. Now I’m surrounded by people who have met their mate and are well on their way to welcoming their firstborn child. It is honestly, quite a beautiful thing to see. Yet however, beautiful their lives are, the ugly truth of the system was quite clear to anyone. I’ve seen it all, and so have they. If only everything were a fairy tale, except reality is not so forgiving.

Beside me, my phone buzzed snapping me out of my reverie. It was a text notification from Prof. Lee.

_Sir Lee: sorry u had to see that. things are just a little tense between the two regarding children_. _i_ _t's been 3 years, theyre both anxious thats all._

I tapped on the reply bar. _“It’s fine. Anyone would. I just hope they make up soon.”_

As soon as I sent the message, I shut my phone off and put it on silent and started typing away on my laptop. If Prof. Lee had replied I would check it later. For now, I had work to be done. I had given hours into paperwork when I heard a light knock on the door as it swung open. A head popped out and in walked what must have been a two-meter male giant with pushed back jet-black hair. He wore a checkered shirt on top of a black tank top and brown khaki pants. In his hands were books stuffed with sticker bookmarks on almost every page.

“Prof. Go?” he walked towards me uneasily.

I stood up. “You must be Wooseok. Prof Lee and Kim’s student assistant. You know where their desks are right?”

“Ah, yes. I’ve been working for them since last semester.”

“Alright, then I guess I can leave you to it. I have one other class to attend to. Once you’ve finished up, lock up. Don’t forget the lights as well.”

“Yes, sir.”

I grabbed my things and strode for the door, walking down the empty hallway, now lit with chandeliers overhead. A few students walked by and greeted me before leaving the campus. I walked, until I got to the room where I was supposed to hold my last class for the day. Students had already arrived and as I stepped into the room, they fell silent. I stood in front, behind the pulpit and began my lecture, pushing all thoughts of subjective relative opinions to myself and started roll call. I stared the first name on the roster.

“Kang Hyunggu?” I said, pronouncing the name slowly.

A small hand at the back raised slowly. With a cheerful tone, almost playful and naughty, he called out “Kang Hyunggu, Present, Professor.”


	3. Him at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know. I have no excuse since I've also been pumping out a few WonKi stuff haha but I'm back and I have the next chapters prepared as well, just need to execute them. 
> 
> And this chapter is timely as a new wonki marine has been added to our ranks wildin' out in the wonki gc. Consider this my welcome gift to you @/ruciiel. for some reason you've made it into the crackhead crowd and it's like you've always been with us :) stay wildin and enjoy :3

_The older male held him by both of his wrists, thrusting from behind. The water splashed around them with every rough movement they made. Hyunggu’s moans echoed throughout the small space of the bathroom as he drowned in the pleasure from being thrust into his good parts. “_

_Ah! There…deeper…don’t stop…Yugyeo—nn--ha!”_

_Yugyeom smirks then leans forward and whispers in Hyunggu’s right ear. “You like it here, Kino?” Yugyeom strikes again from the back, this time more intense making Kino gasp, his breathing hitched. “Hey, tell me how much you like it, you omega slut.” “_

_I love it! Your cock…it’s filling me up, it’s driving me crazy, do it more! AH!” “_

_That’s right, beg for this alpha cock you love so---MUCH!” Yugyeom pushed in harder, leaning forward towards Kino’s bare nape. The young omega feels the alpha’s wet tongue trail a path along the nape of his back. His spine tingled at the contact. Yugyeom grabbed the tip of his Kino’s dripping member and slid his hand up and down. Kino’s legs buckled, knees like jelly and his arms dangling for dear life on the wall that supported him now that his wrists had been released. He turned towards the alpha, gently pushing him by his chest, stopping Yugyeom from doing anything further at that spot._

_“Nngh, I already told you not to touch there…mmgh..”_

_“Oh, come on, you’re not marked, are you?” “_

_Kino clashed their lips together, their tongues colliding, slipping into each other. Kino released their lips as Yugyeom thrusts into him again. Kino now faced him, his arms wound around the other’s neck._ _“_

_You can…nnn…do anything you want…to me.” Kino said between pants. He pulled away and cupped Yugyeom’s face in his hands, “But no marking. Come inside me instead. Call my name. I’m yours for tonight” “_

_Kuh---you asked for this, Kino.” Kino clung to him, feeling Yugyeom moving inside him, needy and throbbing. He wrapped his legs around the alpha as they both found their relief, collapsing into the bathtub water, their lips connected_.

* * *

 

“Going home already, Kino?” the deep voice from the bed sounded sluggish and muffled by the pillows.

“Why can’t you stay a little longer? It’s late.” Hyunggu, or as he was known by his customers, Kino, pulled up his pants quickly then turned to the naked male with a blanket draped on him. He moved towards the bed and sitting beside the customer whose name he had come to know as Yugyeom, if that even is his real name, leaned forward and kissed him lightly tangling their fingers together and rubbing the silver metal on Yugyeom’s ring finger.

Kino separated their lips and smirked. “Your wife would not appreciate you being out this late, don’t you think.”

He rose and grabbed his favorite scarf he had carelessly discarded on their floor during their haste to remove pieces of clothing off each other. Yugyeom in the bed said nothing and watched as Kino walked to the door, leaving behind the piece of hard paper which he stuck to the door.

“Call me whenever you like, Gyeomie.” With that he opened the door and stepped out into the dead of night, walking away from the door a different world where he existed.

The streets of Seoul was void of people around this time. Except for a few cars whizzing by on the empty highway, blasting hip-hop music, no one was around as he walked towards the station just a few blocks away. As he walked he could feel a stinging pain in his lower half. He winced every time he took a hasty step. The longer he walked, the more he could feel some leftover cum dripping onto his underwear. He needed to get home quickly.

 _“That customer’s stamina is just out of this world, Plus, he really came a lot. I can still feel some of it swimming inside of me even when I thought I had cleaned it out.” Hyunggu sighed_. _Well I did say he could do anything_.

The train was approaching his station. In front of him, two males were leaning on each other, asleep, their fingers tangled with each other. The smaller one, possibly the Omega of the two squirmed a little bit to which the Alpha reacted with a peck to the latter’s head before dozing back to sleep again. Hyunggu who had witnessed the sweet moment couldn’t help but smile. Could they be mates, he wonders. His hand unconsciously finds itself rubbing the nape of his back where the customer a while back had attempted to mark.

"What about me? Will I ever find my mate?" he whispered under his breath, his eyes darkening. 

_Born as an Omega, Hyunggu had always been indoctrinated to believe that there will only ever be one special Alpha for him. He had always heard of romantic stories of happy endings between Alphas and Omegas. His parents alone were a clear manifestation of a happy ending waiting for an Omega. He grew up hoping that one day a big strong alpha would come to sweep him off his feet and grant him a life of happiness._

_Of course what happiness he had masked the darkness that surrounded the dysfunctional relationship between his mother and father. Slowly, as he became more aware, the fragility of the almost too good to be true world he had been subjected to started to crumble until one day it collapsed leaving his mother crying in the middle of the living room as Hyunggu sat atop the stairs listening to the door slam behind them, the echoes of screaming and fighting strong in his ears. He could not even shut out the sounds. The next morning, his mother gently told him their father had left them for another omega he had been seeing ever since Hyunggu had been born. As they sat on the table, his mother’s voice quivering, the then 13- year old Hyunggu stared at the red bruises littered over her arm, even worse than those he’d seen from before. They continued to live, but from time to time he had to bear nights where his mother would come home drunk, dangling over a man Hyunggu had never seen before and would leave the next morning. He would peek in his mother’s bedroom and be greeted with messy sheets, his mother’s clothes scattered on the floor and the sharp scent of Alpha wrapping the room, suffocating and revolting. Day by day his mother grew distant and dirtier with every Alpha that thrust into her in her. Their relationship grew colder where they hardly ever saw each other. The reality of a utopian life in a society directed by a rigid status opened his eyes where to survive meant to use every means necessary._

_Even if it meant selling your most prized possession; yourself._


End file.
